Freaky Fabulous Transfer
by AnimatedCyclone244
Summary: Monster High gets two new arrivals. One of which will find a harder time fitting in.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Old Fiends**

* * *

**...**

**…**

**Yeah, yeah, I'm a 22, almost 23 year old who likes this kind of stuff.**

**Don't judge. XD**

**I've been watching 'Monster High' lately on youtube. And I have to say, I actually enjoy it. So this idea popped in my head, and a story slowly started to form. **

**And if I want it out, I have to write it, and if I write it, why don't I share?**

**I haven't read the books, and I've only seen a couple of the movies, so this is mostly going from what I've seen on the web shows.**

**If you're a Monster High fan, I hope you'll enjoy this:)**

**…..**

* * *

"Have you Ghouls picked out your dresses for the 'Chiller Thriller Ball' yet?" Draculaura asked as she, Frankie Stein and Clawdeen Wolf made their way down the halls of Monster high.

"Draculaura, the dance isn't for another four weeks." Frankie said with a laugh.

"Don't tell me you already have one right now," Clawdeen added.

"Actually, I have five." The vampiress said sheepishly, "but I can't decide which one to wear yet."

Frankie and Clawdeen began to laugh, but an unfamiliar voice ringing through the air made them stop.

"Clawdeen! Hey Clawdeen!"

The werewolf turned to see who it was that was calling her name, but gasped when a body suddenly collided into her and felt arms wrap tightly around her neck.

"By the Spirit, it's so good to see you after all this time!" the stranger said happily.

Clawdeen felt frozen under their grip as she tried to figure out what was going on. "Uh…who are you?"

"Why Clawdeen, that hurts me." They said as they released her and took a step back, revealing a pretty ghoul with tan skin, bright golden eyes and long, silky straight black hair with blue highlights that hung down over the small of her back.

Frankie and Draculaura had never seen her before, but Clawdeen gave a gasp of realization. "_Juanita_?!" she exclaimed. "Is that really you?"

"Are there any other Juanitas' you know?" the now identified ghoul asked with a playful wink.

Clawdeen let out an exited squeal and gave the other a proper hug. "Oh wow, it's been forever!" the werewolf said.

All the while Frankie and Draculaura watched, they smiled because their friend was so happy, but they felt a little awkward and left out, they wanted to meet this 'Juanita', too.

"Who's your friend Clawdeen?" Draculaura asked.

"Oh!" Clawdeen pulled away from Juanita, shooting her friends a large smile. "Juanita, these are my two G.F.F's, Frankie and Draculaura." She introduced. "Guys, this is Juanita Shifts and old ghoulfriend of mine."

"Are you a normie?" Draculaura asked curiously. Aside from Juanitas' golden eyes, she didn't really look like she was a monster.

"She's a shape shifter." Clawdeen answered.

"Wow, a shape shifter?" Frankie asked,

"You got it," Juanita affirmed with a friendly smile before she suddenly glowed with a blue light. Then the outline of her body began to transform, and once the light faded, a large black wolf with pale eyes stood before them.

"It's pretty fun." The wolf stated in Juanita's voice before changing back.

"Juanita and I were childhood friends; she used to live right across the street from me, but then she had to move away." Clawdeen explained. "I haven't seen her for years until now."

With that said, she stepped back to get a good look at her old friend.

Two braided ebony locks decorated with blue turquoise stone hair clips rested over her shoulders. She wore aqua-green tank top under a light tan leather jacket that had the arms, back and chest adorned with fringe, a stylish belt that slid around the waist of light blue jeans. And to go with the jacket, mid-calf high heel boots that also had fringe along the top.

"Looking good, ghoulfriend." Clawdeen told her with an approving nod.

"Thanks" Juanita said, taking a look at Clawdeens' own outfit. "And you're still dressing fierce as ever." She added, making Clawdeen smile proudly.

"So, Juanita, are you going to be a new student here?" Frankie asked.

"Not exactly, I'm only attending Monster High while my father has business here, whatever credits I earn will be sent back to my school when we return home." Juanita answered.

"How long will you be coming to Monster High?" Draculaura asked.

"Not very long, only about a couple of months, but I'm happy with that as long as I get to see Clawdeen every one of those days." The shape shifter said. "And I'm looking forward to getting to know the two of you as well."

Frankie and Draculaura gave a smile, they were going to forward to it too.

"Oh, I almost forgot, I didn't come here alone," Juanita suddenly stated. "Guys, I want you to meet-"

She came to an abrupt stop when she found that whoever she was going to introduce wasn't there, her eyes widening a bit.

"Oh no, I must have lost her when I ran to find you!"

"Lost who?" Frankie asked

"My sister, this is the first time she's ever been to Monster High." Juanita said, "The poor thing, she must be all turned around in here!"

"Sister?" Clawdeen repeated.

"Sorry, guys, I'll see you later!" she shape shifter said as she hurried back down the hall.

After Juanita left, Clawdeen turned to her friends, a thoughtful expression on her face. "What's the matter Clawdeen?" Draculaura asked.

"It's just; I was friends with her almost throughout my entire childhood…" Clawdeen said.

"Well, what's wrong with that?" Frankie asked.

The werewolf didn't answer at first as she looked back down the hall where Juanita had disappeared through.

"…I didn't know she had a sister."

* * *

…

…

…

* * *

Heath Burns and Deuce Gorgon made their way through the crowded halls of Monster High, trying to find their friend Clawd Wolf to find out if he wanted to hang out with them and catch a movie after school.

"What do you think will be a good show to watch?" Deuce asked.

"Well I don't know about you, but that new horror movie sounded kinda coo-" Heath stopped when something new suddenly caught his eye.

A Ghoul that he didn't recognize.

She wore a white, long sleeved blouse under a gray sweater vest, a pair of light blue Capri jeans dressed her legs and her feet rested in white, high wedge sandals.

Her face was framed by curly brown hair that went a little past her shoulders with freckles lightly dusting across the cream colored skin on her nose and cheeks, and her large hazel eyes nervously darted around the hall as if she was looking for someone.

"Who's she?" Heath asked, pointing over to the unfamiliar ghoul.

"I heard that there were gonna be two students from other schools coming to Monster High for a little while, maybe that's one of them." Deuce answered. "She looks like a normie,"

"Hmm, pretty cute for a normie." Heath mused, "Maybe I'll go and introduce myself."

"Cool it, Heath, she looks scared enough as it is." The Gorgon told him. "You don't wanna traumatize her."

"Aw come on, Deuce, what if she's lost." The fire elemental said, "It wouldn't be very nice if I didn't help out."

But before Deuce even had time to shake his head, a loud yell caught their attention.

"Watch where you're going!"

Everyone in the hallway stopped what they were doing before and looked over to the source of the sudden disturbance, seeing Manny the Minotaur glaring down at the startled normie with the front of his shirt darkened and a spilled bottle of apple juice at his feet.

"I, I'm so sorry," she started in a soft voice, "I didn't mean to bump into you,"

In truth, _he_ was the one who backed up suddenly and bumped into her, but she made no other comment as she reached into a pocket and pulled out a white cloth; unfolding it before attempting to wipe the damp spot on Mannys' shirt.

"Here, let me just-"

"Keep your freaky hands off normie!" the Minotaur bellowed before he roughly shoved her away, making her stumble and fall to the hard floor.

After witnessing the scene and hearing the girls pained cry after she fell, Heath gritted his teeth, clenching his firsts and storming over to the intimidator of the two with Deuce close behind him.

"Hey Manny!"

The face of Heath Burns from the track team appeared before the Minotaur

"I usually don't mind it that much when you pick on normies on a regular basis, but seeing you push around a ghoul?" The red head stated. "That really burns me up!"

As soon as the words left his mouth, his eyes glowed white and his hair lite up in flames, making her gasp in surprise. She probably hadn't expected another monster to come to the defense of a normie.

A pair of legs suddenly came to a stop beside her, and she looked up to see yet another monster boy that had a Mohawk of snakes on his head. "Need a hand?" he asked with a friendly smile, stooping down and offering his palm to her.

She seemed to be at a loss for words as she stared up at him. But finally, after a few moments, she shyly averted her eyes and took his hand to let him help her to her feet.

"Outta the way, hot head," Manny started, trying to push past the fire elemental, "I ain't -"

But when he noticed that Deuce had entered the scene, and the large Minotaur hesitated when he watched as the other stood in front of her, slightly tipping down his glasses with a green light sparking up behind them.

After a moment, Manny finally relented, he knew better than to press a gorgon. But before he left, he sent the normie girl a harsh glare.

"Normies don't belong in Monster High!" he growled.

Deuce felt the girl inch behind him a little more, the back of his shirt being pinched between trembling fingers.

Letting out a loud snort, the Minotaur stomped off. And once he was gone, Deuce turned around to check on the girl. She was shaking from head to toe, this must have been the first time she'd ever encountered someone as hot tempered as Manny.

"I'm sorry about Manny," Deuce told her, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder, "He can be a bit bull headed sometimes."

"But it's all over now, thanks to your knight in flaming armor." Heath suddenly announced, flashing his usual flirtatious smile.

"You alright pretty lady?"

"I…I- I'm," she tried to say something to them, but she was trembling so much it seemed like she couldn't even get out a simple 'I'm alright'. And tears were beginning to form in the corners of her eyes, she must have been pretty shook up about the whole ordeal. "s-sorry!" she finally forced out, dashing away from them and down the hall.

"Hey wait!" Heath tried, but she was gone. He looked down at the floor a bit disheartened while Deuce stooped down to pick up something small and white off the floor. "She dropped this," He said, handing it to Heath.

It was a laced handkerchief, the same one the normie girl tried to wipe Manny's shirt with.

He turned the cloth over in his hands; and something near the bottom left hand corner caught his eye. Looking it over, he realized it was hand stitched embroidery that spelled out a name.

"…Anna?" he read out loud.

* * *

**…**

**Welp, that's the end of this chapter.**

**I'm gonna be honest, I don't really expect this story to get much attention, I'm mainly putting it up so it'll get out of my head, but I'll have it somewhere permanently where I can reread it if I wanted to.**

**If you didn't like it that much, it's alright, some stories just don't catch interest. But if it **_**did**_** catch your interest, that's great.**

**I hope you liked it as well, and be sure to let me know what you think**

**:)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Freaky Fabulous Transfer: Chapter 2**

* * *

**…**

**…**

**Woot! Chapter two is up!**

**If you guys wanted to see what Anna and Juanita looked like, you can find them on my DA account here,**

** www . toony-tornado . deviantart. com **

**Just be sure to remember to close the spaces :)**

**I hope you enjoy :D:D:D:D**

* * *

After the frightening run-in with the Minotaur, Anna Shifts hid herself with-in the first girls bathroom she came across. She stood in front of the mirror, staring at her reflection intently while scolding herself for crying.

This was a huge mistake, even at a school where everyone was different, inside and out, she _still_ didn't fit in…

"You always come to the bathroom when you're upset…"

She jumped at the sudden voice, whirling around and relaxing to see that it was her sister. She hastily turned her back and tried to wipe away her tears. "H-hey, Nita, how's it going?" she asked, putting up a smile when she finally faced her, "did you find your friend Clawdeen?"

"Anna, don't play dumb with me." Juanita said with a frown. "I already heard about what happened from hallways filled with gossiping students."

"…oh."

Anna didn't know why she even tried to hide anything from Juanita; she had always had a knack for being able to find out anyway. She slumped against the wall and slid down to sit on the floor with a depressed expression on her face.

Juanita frowned, she hated that Anna's first experience at Monster High involved having to be at the brunt of Manny Taurs' infamous bad attitude.

"Hey Anna, know what'll make you feel better?"

Anna looked up just as Juanita transformed into an animal that she knew her sister adored, a black fox. But felt worried when she didn't even give so much as a smile.

"Come on Sis, you love it when I shift into a fox." Juanita said, nestling beside her and offering a foxy grin. "You have my permission to hug and cuddle all you like."

Anna didn't smile back, but after a few seconds she stretched out her legs and let her sister climb up and sit on her lap before she wrapped her arms around Juanitas' middle and buried her face between her furry shoulders.

The two of them said nothing for a long moment, which was fine by Juanita as she just let Anna hold her. She knew her sister would talk when she was ready.

"Nita… Do you think it would be better if I went to another school?" Anna asked, finally breaking the silence.

"_What?!_" Juanita exclaimed, jerking out of her arms to look Anna in the eyes, her tail bristling in outrage. "Why would you even ask that?"

"It's just, the other students, they're all so amazing and you are too, but I'm just…_me_." Anna let out a sigh. "I don't belong here…"

"Does that bully have anything to do with these thoughts in your head?!" the shape shifter demanded.

Anna said nothing, but she didn't have too. All it took was her looking away for Juanita to have her answer.

"Anna, let's get one thing straight," The shape-shifter began, jumping off Anna's lap and shifting back into her original form. "You shouldn't let negative discriminations simply because your human get you so depressed. It's narrow minded and just plain mean."

"And you shouldn't think any less of yourself because a few jerks don't know you like I do." Juanita continued, sitting down beside Anna, a serious look on her face. "I could never find a better sister even among my own kind."

At that, Anna looked at her in surprise, was Juanita really that serious?

"So… you're happy that our parents married?" Anna began hesitantly, "You like me as I am?"

"Are you kidding? I love you!" Juanita said, slinging an arm around Anna's shoulders. "And if by some chance our parents didn't get together, and we had to meet by different means, I'd still love you."

Anna's bright blue eyes shined and a small smile finally found its way to her lips. "Really?" she asked in a hopeful voice.

"Really." Juanita promised, pulling Anna closer into a hug. "Because in the time that we've spent together, you've become something truly special to me."

Anna hugged her back, grateful that she was blessed to have such an amazing friend in her stepsister.

"And don't you worry, things will get better at this school." Juanita assured her, standing up from the floor and helping Anna to her feet. "Just you wait; everyone else will have the chance to see what I see in you very soon."

The sound of the first bell ringing nearly made them both jump, but Juanita just laughed and gave her sister a smile. "Now, why don't we get out of here before we're late for our classes?" she suggested, helping Anna clean up some by dusting off her vest and smoothing down a few stray hairs.

"And after first period, you should find those boys that stood up for you and thank them for it."

Anna gave a nod, she hadn't forgotten those two, and she really felt terrible for leaving without so much as saying 'thanks for the help'.

"Yeah, I will."

* * *

**…**

**Aaaaand end chapter, XD**


	3. Chapter 3

**Freaky Fabulous Transfer: Chapter 3**

* * *

**Yeah, I know it's been a while. But this happenes when your drive to write suddenly goes on vacation without you -_-.****  
**

**Well, here's chapter three:D.**

* * *

After Anna's first class had finally finished, she walked through the halls of the school, looking around for the two boys who help her earlier.

She looked over all the faces of students who were hanging out by the lockers, trying to spot a green snake Mohawk or bright orange hair, dark glasses or a team sports jacket.

But the more she kept her eyes on each passing student, the less attention she was giving to her surroundings and sure enough she walked right into another body.

This time, it was her fault.

She gave a gasp and quickly backed up, blushing with embarrassment and tried to give an apology as they turned around and tried to say something too.

-"Sorry!"-  
-"S'cuse me,"-

They stopped when they saw who they were talking to, and Deuce was the first to get out the next word. "Well you're a familiar face." He commented with a smile. "Anna, right?"  
Anna raised a brow, how did he know her name?

"I, yeah, I'm… hi." She stated, mentally kicking herself for how lame she sounded. But the boy only gave a smile and chuckled a bit.

"Are you feeling any better?" he asked. "It looked like you had pretty big scare earlier."  
"I'm fine, it was just the first time that's ever… I've never really-"

"First time being bullied?"

"Oh I wouldn't call it…well, yeah, I guess that did happen, didn't it?" Anna said, looking down sheepishly. "I'm sorry for running off after you and that other boy helped me, that wasn't a very gracious 'thank you'.

She offered out a hand to him  
"So, thank you so much…um,"

"It's Deuce, Deuce Gorgon." He told her, accepting the handshake. "And it's no problem at all; Monster High is supposed to be a place where everyone can come together no matter who, or what, they are."

Anna gave Deuce a little smile, he seemed like such a nice person.

"So, Deuce, the other boy that was with you," Anna started. "Do you know where I can-"  
A shrill voice screeching out made Anna cut off her question with a jump.

"DEUCE GORGON!"

"Uh-oh," Deuce commented before he turned around towards the source of the yell. And Anna peeked around to see a very pretty mummy girl coming towards them.

Well, storming towards them with a look that said she was out to kill someone.

"I see how it is," she said, her sapphire blue eyes glittering with anger. "I turn my back for one minute and you go off and start flirting with the likes of her?!"

She must have been his girlfriend.

Anna didn't want the two of them to get into a fight because of a misunderstanding, so she took a step forward and tried to explain that it wasn't what she thought it was.

"But Deuce wasn't-"

"And you!" the mummy girl started, rounding on Anna who let out a startled 'meep!'  
"If you think that I'm going to allow some normie newbie putting moves on my boyfriend, you've got another thing-"

"Whoa, Cleo, chill!" Deuce said, stepping between them. "It's not like that!"

"Anna was just saying 'thanks' for helping her out with Manny this morning." The Gorgon continued. "You know how mean he can get with people, especially normies, so Heath and I decided to step in."

Heath, was that the other boys name?

"Is something wrong?" Came a familiar voice.

Juanita had walked up to their little group, sending a quick look to Anna before she met eyes with Cleo. "I'd hate for there to be another problem on my sisters first day here."

"I'll tell you how we won't ever have another 'problem' again!" Cleo started, Anna could just feel her wrath rising by the minute. "You just tell that normie to-"

"To remember how lucky she was that the boyfriend of the most popular ghoul in school, and his friend, were valiant enough to rescue her from a tight spot?" Juanita cut in, slinging an arm over Annas' shoulder while a sly smile spread on her face. "I know I'M sure glad he was around to help."

"Juani-" Anna started, wondering what she was up to, but stopped when her sister raised a finger to her lips and let out a short "Shh."

"Uh, well I… Yes, that's right, and you would do well to remember it!" Cleo said before she went and stood at Deuce's side, losing her anger as a proud look on her face appeared.

"My Deuce is very considerate, you both should be grateful to his kindness!"

"Oh we are," Juanita said with a nod, crossing her arms and looking as though she just achieved a victory. "Honestly Cleo, you've got yourself quite the catch,"

"I'm totally jealous."

Cleo gave a smile, hugging Deuce's arm while the gorgon gave one of his own at the affection from his ghoulfriend. Anna's eyes widened at the very tender display, and the fingers of her right hand suddenly began to twitch.

The movement catching the eye of her sister who gave a knowing smile.

"Yes, thank you, um, Igottagobye!" she rushed out leaving

"What was that all about?" Deuce asked.

"She's pretty strange for a normie." Cleo commented

Laughing brought their attention back to Juanita, who tried to quiet down her giggles.

"That's how my sister gets sometimes." She told them. "You might not be able to catch her before our next classes, but if you're interested in what she's up to, I think you might be able to find her out on the school entrance stairs at lunch."

"I just hope she won't get in trouble with any of the teachers until then…"

"Frankie, you were in her last two classes, what was she doing?" Cleo asked after the lunch bell finally rang.

"She and Juanita always sat in the back row, so I couldn't see," Frankie told her. "But it looked like she was really focused on something she was scribbling on."

"Well it is the time for lunch now, so let us be finding the normie girl." Abbey said.  
"But where could she be?" Draculaura asked.

"Juanita said she would be outside." Cleo told them. "That's where we shall start looking first."

The ghouls agreed, and they started out towards the front entrance of the school. And sure enough, they found Anna sitting at the bottom of the steps, hunched over and working furiously on something that was sitting on her lap.

She was so focused on whatever she was doing, she didn't even noticed that she was being surrounded and watched by many curious eyes.

"What are you doing?" Lagoona asked, finally breaking the silence.

Anna gave a loud gasp and closing some sort of binder she held and violently jerking in her seat at the same time, clearly startled at the sudden voice that broke her from her intense concentration as she looked up with wide eyes to see the four of them standing around her.

"Uh, um, just-nothing!" She began, blushing madly and reaching for the bag she always carried with her. "I'm sorry, if you usually sit here I'll move and-" she stopped when Cleo suddenly picked up what Anna had from her lap.

It was a sketch book.

"Um, could you please give that back?" Anna asked meekly.

But she was ignored as Cleo opened up to the page that the pencil was in, and she gave a gasp of surprise at what she saw and making the other ghouls crowded around her to get a look as well, their eyes widening in amazement at what the saw.

It was a pencil sketch in the exact likeness of Cleo and Deuce with the mummy hugging her boyfriend around the arm with the two of them smiling.

"Oh wow, that's really good!" Frankie stated.

Cleo, however, seemed less impressed. "Care to explain yourself?" She asked in a hard tone.

Anna averted her gaze, her face bright red as her mind frantically tried to come up with something to say.

"Anna has a knack for capturing sweet moments," Juanita said once again coming to Anna's rescue as she walked down the stairs with Clawdeen right beside her. "Seeing you and Deuce together earlier inspired her to do a new sketch."

The shape shifter took the book from Cleo, looking at the drawing before smiling at Anna and handing it back to her. "Very nice, sis."

Anna just quietly took her sketch book back, keeping her eyes to the ground.

"well, now that we're all together," Juanita started, taking a seat beside her. "Would you guys like to sit down and talk?"

...

...

...

During the first few moments after the group of girls had sat down together, Juanita and Anna were bombarded with all sorts of question by the curious ghouls. like where they came from, how long they were gonna be stay and also about what they though of their school.

Juanita answered them with ease, but Anna just kept quiet during most of it.

"Also, aside from the whole 'Manny' thing, how are you two liking your first day At Monster High?" Frankie asked.

"Oh I love it, everything is so amazing here." Juanita said. "Much better than back home."

"How so?" Draculaura asked her.

"The school she goes too doesn't accept monsters, and my school doesn't accept normies." The shape shifter explained. "That's why I was so happy when I found out that we were gonna be coming here while my father's doing business."

"How is it that shape shifter can have normie as sibling?" Abbey suddenly asked.  
"Yes, and no offense to the both of you, but you don't seem very much alike at all." Lagoona stated.

It was true, aside from one being a monster and the other a human, they both had vast differences in their appearance, Juanita had black hair and golden eyes, tan skin and was of Native American decent while Anna had brown hair and hazel eyes, light skin and was Caucasian.

There was really no way they could be biologically related.

"It's alright, before I met Anna, I was just me and father." the shape shifter started. "Then about five years ago, he met Anna' mother, and they fell in love and eventually got married."

"Oh, so you're step sisters." Clawdeen stated.

"I don't like that label, 'step' keeps us separated from each other." Juanita said bumping against Anna's shoulder with a smile. "Even though you see that we're not sisters in blood, there's no doubt in my mind that we're sisters in spirit."

There was a long pause, and Juanita suddenly gave a small gasp. "Oh, I'm sorry Anna, I've been doing all the talking."

Anna blinked in surprise, looking of at the group of ghouls as they all trained their eyes on her, waiting for her to say something as well. But for a moment, Anna just stared at them nervously before she eventually just looked away.

"I-it's alright," Anna started in a quiet voice. "I fine with just listening..."

At that, Juanita slowly lost her smile and a slightly disappointed look coming across her features. "Anna-"

*BBBBRRRRRRRIIIINNNG!*

"Well, it's time to go back to our classes." Anna started, grabbing her bag and quickly getting to her feet. "Bye, it was nice meeting you all."

Juanita just looked at Anna's retreating back for a moment, and then turned back to the others. "Sorry about that, guys," she said with a rather put out smile. "I'll see you later, Clawdeen."

"See ya!" the Werewolf said.

"Oh my Ra, that is the stingiest normie I have ever met!" Cleo stated hotly once Anna and Juanita disappeared inside the school. "Can you believe her?!"

"Come on Cleo, don't be like that." Frankie said. "It's her first time at a monster high school; I'm positive that she'll warm up eventually.

"She just needs some time, that's all."

Once the final bell rang through the school, Juanita met Anna at her locker and tried to talk to anna about what happened earlier at lunch. But when the normie suddenly noticed that Clawdeen, Draculaura and Frankie where heading towards them, she started feeling nervous. "Well, I'll meet you outside Nita." Anna said, and she dashed off down the hallway before her sister could even say anything.

As soon as she rounded the corner, Anna looked over her shoulder with a regretful expression. She knew that she was worrying her sister for avoiding everyone like this, and she knew that she'll probably hear it from her once they were home, but it was better if she just remained alone. Even if she did try to make friends, it'd only end up going up in smoke.

She faced forward, her head bowed and her eyes closed. And besides, this wasn't a permanent transfer after all...

SMACK!

"I am so sorry!" Anna started, backing up and rubbing her sore jaw after she AGAIN walked right into somebody. Harder this time.

What was wrong with her today? First it was that minotaur, then Deuce and now-

"Hey, it's you!" a voice exclaimed.

Anna blinked; and looked over at the person she almost ran over, and her eyes widened to find that it was the boy from before that was with Deuce, she finally found him again.

Well, practically ran into him.

"Oh, hi!" she said with a relived smile. "I'm so glad I got to see you again."

"Really?!" he asked, perking up a bit.

She inwardly gasp when his hair suddenly caught fire again and he reached into his pocket and pulled out the handkerchief that she had drop earlier that morning.

"I believe this is yours, m'lady," he said as he gave a dramatic bow and held it out.  
But not three seconds after he presented it to her, it suddenly erupted into flames and turned to ash in his palm.

"Oh my gosh, sorry about that!" he hastily said, looking down at the remains of the handkerchief with horror on his face.

"It's fine, I can always make another one," Anna assured him as she tried to stifle a giggle. "And… it's 'Heath' right? I wanted to th-"

"Heath, come on!" a voice called, making them both look over to see Deuce and a werewolf that Anna didn't recognize waiting at the bottom of the stairs.

"We gotta get going if we wanna make that movie!" the werewolf said.

"Hold that thought." Heath told her with a smile before he raced down the steps, "I'll see ya around!"

"…bye," she quietly said to herself, just watching him go.

* * *

**That's it for now, I hope you enjoyed it! **


End file.
